Un long détour
by WhiteLili
Summary: One shot - Et si Peyton n'était pas revenue à Tree Hill pour Lucas, mais qu'elle était revenue à Tree Hill pour s'y marier avec Julian ? Que se passe-t-il quand deux anciens amants, tous deux fiancés, se retrouvent à nouveau ?


**Un long détour**

Allongée dans l'obscurité, elle profitait du silence. Bercée par sa propre respiration, elle vivait l'instant et savourait toutes les secondes qui le composaient. Elle était tellement bien ici. Elle avait pourtant essayé d'oublier cette sensation, et d'effacer de sa mémoire ces impressions, mais elle n'avait pas pu lutter longtemps. Elle se demandait même comment elle avait fait pour se passer de ça. Ses bras autour d'elle, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, ces frissons qui la parcouraient à chaque fois qu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux. Cela faisait si longtemps, et pourtant, il lui semblait que c'était hier la dernière fois qu'elle avait vécu ce moment avec lui. Et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait échangée sa place avec une autre. Même pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ces derniers jours.

_Trois semaines plus tôt._

La musique frappait ses oreilles avec une intensité folle. Elle trépignait sur place, regrettant presque d'avoir à attendre ce verre qu'elle n'avait commandé que pour avoir les mains occupées. Sauf que depuis quelques minutes, elle sentait bien qu'avoir les mains occupées n'était pas chose pratique si elle voulait se laisser aller à quelques pas de danse. Ce groupe était vraiment bon. « Il faut absolument que je les rencontre après leur set » pensa-t-elle. Elle avait beau être en congés, elle n'en oubliait pas que le boulot était un élément indispensable de sa vie. Et même loin des soucis de la boite, même loin des bureaux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'affaire qu'elle allait mettre sur pied. Surtout avec ces jeunes gens qui jouaient en face d'elle. Ils étaient indéniablement doués, et pas désagréables du tout à regarder, ce qui après tout n'était pas négligeable. Elle ferait même d'une pierre deux coups.

Elle regarda sa montre, et mécontente de voir que son verre n'était toujours pas dans sa main, elle abandonna l'idée d'attendre plus longtemps, et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la piste de danse, où se trouvait déjà un bon groupe de personne. Se fondant dans la foule, elle sentit son corps vibrer au rythme de la basse qui jouait la ligne de fond. Fermant les yeux un instant, elle ressentit toute l'intensité des graves et toute la vitalité qui ressortait du morceau. Mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux, ce n'était plus la batterie qui faisait battre son cœur, mais une tout autre chose.

- « Peyton.

- Lucas ! Je… oh… je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ! »

Après quelques centièmes de secondes d'hésitation, elle s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- « Ca me fait plaisir de te voir », dit Peyton au jeune homme situé en face de lui. « Cela fait si longtemps…C'est une surprise, vraiment.

- Pour moi aussi, je dois dire, lui répondit Lucas, visiblement sous le choc de leur rencontre impromptue. Je pensais que tu étais à Los Angeles… Si on m'avait dit que tu serais ici, à Tree Hilll… ».

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il resta là, un instant, posté au milieu de la piste de danse. Le morceau avait changé, passant d'un rythme entraînant à une mélodie plus douce, les danseurs les avaient bousculés, et pourtant, ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce. Les yeux plongés dans ceux de Lucas, Peyton sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Ses jambes ne la portaient que par un inexplicable miracle, et ses mains tremblaient, malgré toute la force qu'elle mettait pour les en empêcher. Pourtant, elle aurait du s'en douter. Revenir ici signifiait qu'elle risquait de voir réapparaître des éléments de sa vie qu'elle avait mis de côté il y a longtemps. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas un instant imaginé que ce serait lui, si vite, si tôt, et de manière si intense. De son côté, Lucas paraissait tout aussi bouleversé d'avoir en face de lui ce fantôme d'une vie qu'il avait compartimenté si loin dans sa mémoire.

- « Peyton, chérie, voilà ton verre. Désolé d'avoir été si long mais il… Peyton, ça va ? »

Entendre son nom la fit reprendre ses esprits. Elle secoua la tête, et fixa sur son visage un sourire de circonstance, cherchant à effacer les pensées contradictoires que l'on aurait pu lire dans ses yeux. Elle se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, et saisit le verre qu'il lui présentait.

- « Merci. Il faut que je te présente quelqu'un. Julian, voici Lucas. Lucas, Julian… » Elle hésita à poursuivre quand elle se retourna vers Lucas et vit qu'il avait été rejoint par une belle jeune femme. D'un brun chatoyant, les cheveux tombant jusqu'au milieu de son dos, elle était élancée, et plutôt jolie. Elle souriait à Lucas en le tenant par le bras. Visiblement, ils étaient proches.

- « Julian. Enchanté. » Alliant le geste à la parole, il tendit la main vers Lucas, qui la lui serra en retour. « Le fiancé de Peyton ».

A cette précision, les yeux de Lucas semblèrent tiquer. A première vue, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle affirmation.

- « Quel manque de savoir-vivre ! Puisqu'il semblerait que je doive faire les présentations seule… Lindsey. » La jeune femme tendit le bras vers Peyton, puis vers Julian.

- « Mon éditrice, dit précipitamment Lucas, comme cherchant à écouter l'échange qui se préparait.

- Et petite amie, ajouta cette dernière, en lançant un regard étonné vers Lucas. Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance.

- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Julian. Peyton ne m'a pas dit qu'elle avait un ami nommé Lucas.

- C'est parce que nous ne sommes plus vraiment amis… » répondit après un silence Lucas, en fixant son regard sur Peyton.

Troublée par cette réponse, et gênée par la tournure que prenait la situation, celle-ci baissa les yeux vers le sol. Tout cela commençait à devenir gênant, et elle regrettait à présent d'être venue passer sa fin de soirée ici. Pourquoi avait-elle tant eu envie de revoir le Tric. Elle se maudit en elle-même d'être si entêtée, et se promit de réfléchir à deux fois avant de prendre une autre décision de ce genre.

- « Vous êtes ici en vacances ? questionna Lindsey, que le silence pesant qui était retombé sur le petit groupe commençait à interpeller. Vous restez longtemps ?

- Nous ne restons que 20 jours. Nous repartons directement pour Los Angeles dès que notre mariage sera passé, répondit dans un sourire Julian, qui ne semblait pas mesurer l'ampleur de la tension qui régnait dans le petit espace qu'ils occupaient au centre de la piste.

- Vous vous mariez ! Félicitations ! s'écria Lindsay. Si vous restez un peu, peut-être aurons-nous l'occasion de nous voir alors. Je suis sure que cela fera plaisir à Lucas de passer une soirée avec une ancienne amie du lycée, n'est-ce pas chéri ? C'est bien ça Peyton, vous vous êtes connu au lycée, il me semble avoir entendu Haley en parler avec Lucas une fois ou deux en passant. » Elle se tut une microseconde, puis reprit, encore plus enjouée « Mais, attendez, pourquoi ne pas s'organiser un repas avec Haley et Nathan ? Je suis sure que cela leur fera plaisir aussi de vous revoir. C'est dit. Il faut qu'on s'organise ça. » Tirant de son sac un petit carton rectangulaire, elle le tendit à Julian, et ajouta : « C'est mon numéro, appelez-moi quand vous avez un moment, on se bloquera une date.

- Volontiers, ce sera avec plaisir, répondit Julian en saisissant la carte que l'on lui tendait. Je serais heureux de rencontrer enfin les amis de Peyton. Elle est si solitaire à L.A. ».

Durant l'échange qui venait de se passer, ni Lucas ni Peyton n'avaient dit un mot. Mal à l'aise, ils avaient cherché à éviter le regard de l'autre, ne pouvant par moment empêcher leurs yeux de s'accrocher furtivement. Invisible au regard de Julian et Lindsey, leur inconfort aurait saisi n'importe lequel de leurs anciens amis s'ils avaient été présents au club à cet instant. Prenant congé l'un de l'autre, Lindsey et Julian se saluèrent de la main, et entraînèrent leur moitié vers un autre lieu de stationnement, plus calme et moins bruyant, se promettant de fixer leur prochaine rencontre rapidement.

* * *

Les yeux dans le vide, il se balançait négligemment sur sa chaise. Le doigt en suspens au dessus des touches de son pc portable, il fixait d'un air absent la petite barre qui clignotait en le narguant sur la page résolument blanche. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il passait ses journées ainsi, assis sur le fauteuil de sa chambre, attablé à son bureau. Et cela faisait une semaine que le petit curseur apparaissait épisodiquement, en haut d'une page qui ne voulait pas se remplir. Pas qu'il n'ait pas d'idées en tête, elles foisonnaient au contraire. Elles se bousculaient avec tant d'intensité qu'il en avait mal au crâne par moment. Telles des furies, elles passaient devant ses yeux, embrouillant son esprit et sa pensée. Mais il était incapable de les coucher sur le papier virtuel qui se dressait devant lui. Ce n'était pas ce genre de chose qu'il voulait raconter. Son prochain roman devrait être joyeux, enjoué, vivant. Il ne devait pas raconter ce qui lui passait par la tête en ce moment. Il devait rebondir sur le succès de son premier livre, récit de la réussite d'un sportif que la vie avait conduit, après moult péripéties, aux portes de l'équipe nationale. Il voulait raconter une histoire qui parlait de rêve accompli, de bonheur et de joie, de rencontre bouleversante, d'accomplissement personnel. Et à regarder de plus près les idées qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, ce n'était visiblement pas ce qui correspondait à ses vœux.

Depuis une semaine, il n'avait cessé de penser à ce qui s'était passé. Il était obnubilé par cette rencontre improbable, impensable, irréalisable, qui avait pourtant eu lieu. Il avait de tout son être essayé de ne pas repenser à cet instant où elle s'était retrouvée devant lui, au milieu de la foule, et malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait pu ôter cette image de son esprit. Son cœur avait failli le lâcher à nouveau quand il l'avait aperçu, ses cheveux blonds bougeant au rythme de la musique qui passait à cet instant précis. S'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait même entendre à nouveau la mélodie qui se jouait durant cette minute qui lui avait semblé une éternité. Elle n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours la même, sublime, écorchée, passionnée. Dans ses yeux, il avait lu la surprise, et la rage. Il avait vu cette flamme qui l'avait toujours animée, et qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir perdue depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. A cette pensée, son esprit l'emmena instantanément dans cette chambre d'hôtel où il l'avait laissée, 4 ans auparavant. Son cœur se serra quand il repensa à la raison qui l'avait poussé à quitter en silence celle avait qui il aurait passé sa vie. Elle lui avait brisé le cœur cette nuit-là, elle avait ruiné tous ses espoirs. Elle avait fait des années qui suivirent un désert semé d'embûches et de peine, qu'il avait eu du mal à traverser et à finalement quitter. Il sentit une colère sourde monter en lui. « Et dire que maintenant, elle revient, ici, devant moi, pour épouser ce… ce… ce type, ce rigolo ! » pensa-t-il, plein de rage. Sa colère était telle qu'il tapa du poing sur la table pour en décharger un peu de son cœur. Et Lindsey qui avait insisté pour les inviter à manger chez eux ce soir. Il aurait tellement aimé oublier cette rencontre, et éviter de repenser à tout ça. Bien sur, Lindsey n'était pas au courant, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit au courant, de son passé, de son passé avec elle. Ce soir, malgré sa colère et sa rancœur, il devrait faire bonne figure. Pour qu'elle puisse repartir d'où elle venait, et qu'il puisse à nouveau oublier son visage, son sourire… son odeur…sa peau…. Il secoua la tête, pour chasser les souvenirs qui affluaient. Refermant d'un geste brusque l'écran de son ordinateur, il se leva, attrapa une chemise propre, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. « Encore un petit effort, et tout sera fini. »

* * *

Le dîner était interminable. Haley et Nathan avaient décliné l'invitation, le match du frère de Lucas contre Boston du lendemain les obligeant à quitter Tree Hill dans la matinée. Coincé entre Lindsey et Julian, il trépignait sur place, et tentait tant bien que mal de rester courtois. Il faisait de gros efforts pour se contenir, et il avait passé la quasi-totalité de sa soirée à jongler entre la table et la cuisine, où il tenait absolument à aider Lindsey dans la préparation et le service, comme il le lui avait assuré en début de soirée. Pas qu'il aimait faire la cuisine, mais il préférait tellement cette place à celle qu'il occupait à côté de Julian, et surtout, en face de Peyton. Ils étaient arrivés en début de soirée. Sortant de son bureau, Lucas était tombé nez à nez avec Peyton qui entrait dans le salon. Il avait une nouvelle fois été ébloui par sa beauté. Sobrement habillée dans une robe fourreau verte qui mettaient discrètement en valeur ses formes et s'accordait avec goût à ses yeux, elle rayonnait. Il avait eu du mal à reprendre ses esprits, et n'avait eu de cesse de la contempler durant tout le reste de la soirée. Il avait remarqué qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise non plus. Elle tentait par tous les moyens depuis le début d'éviter que leurs regards ne se croisent, et elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps la tête baissée, ou à regarder Julian. Mais il ne lui avait pas échappé qu'à certains moments, elle glissait un regard en coin dans sa direction, comme si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher à entrevoir ses yeux, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, il avait ressenti une profonde crispation s'installer en lui. Et à cette heure-ci, alors qu'ils entamaient le dessert, il éprouvait une réelle antipathie pour Julian. Trop fier de lui, trop joueur, trop blagueur, trop faux. Son sourire en coin ne le trompait pas, lui, et il était resté insensible au charme du jeune homme, à la différence de Lindsey, qui visiblement l'aimait beaucoup. Il avait écouté d'une oreille inattentive tout le blabla qu'il avait pu dire sur son job de producteur de film à L.A, et regrettait que Peyton n'ait pu placer que trois ou quatre mots sur son emploi de découvreuse de talents. Elle avait fait du chemin depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, et il en était ravi pour elle. Il avait écouté avec peine le rapide récit de leur histoire, et avait remarqué le sourire triste qui s'était posé sur le visage de Peyton quand celle-ci avait évoqué sa rencontre avec Julian le jour de la séance de signature manquée, passant à mi-mots sur le fait que leur toute première rencontre avait eu lieu le lendemain de leur rupture. A présent, il luttait contre l'envie de se lever pour balancer son poing dans la figure de Julian, qui racontait combien il trouvait les dessins de Peyton enfantins et geignards.

Peyton se leva, prétextant un coup de fil à passer. Il la vit se diriger vers le couloir, et disparaître de son champ de vision. Lassé d'entendre Lindsey rire à toutes les bêtises proférées par le rigolo d'à côté, Lucas se levant, ne cherchant même pas à donner une excuse qu'aucun des deux n'auraient écouté. Il poussa la porte de sa chambre, espérant y trouver refuge pour un petit moment, et il se trouve alors face à Peyton. Elle sembla gênée de le voir là, encore une fois.

- « Oh, excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas du… La porte était ouverte, j'ai seulement voulu revoir… bref, tu comprends.

- Ne t'excuse pas, Pey. »

L'entendre à nouveau prononcer ce surnom qu'elle avait chéri pendant longtemps la fit sursauter, et elle leva enfin les yeux vers Lucas. Incapable de lire tout ce qui passait à travers ceux-ci, Lucas resta interdit un moment.

- « Je te laisse ta chambre, je dois…

- Peyton, attends. » D'un geste, il l'avait retenue, attrapant son bras. Il la regarda, en silence. Une vague de chaleur l'envahit. Elle avait enfin plongé ses yeux dans les siens, et il se perdit un instant dans son regard émeraude. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et il sentit sa respiration se couper un moment. Il ouvrit la bouche une première fois, mais cherchant ses mots, il ne put parler. Il la regarda de manière plus intense, espérant qu'elle lirait dans son regard ce qu'il ne pouvait réussir à lui dire. Soudain, les mots sortirent seuls de sa bouche, comme poussés par une force inconnue. « Ne l'épouse pas. »

Elle resta un instant sous le choc de cette demande qui sonnait comme un ordre. Cherchant à reprendre ses esprits, elle retira son bras des mains de Lucas.

- « Lucas, je… je ne comprends pas.

- Ne te marie pas Peyton. Renonce. Ne… ne fais pas cette erreur.

- Quelle erreur, Lucas ? » Elle sentit la colère monter en elle. « Pourquoi devrais-je renoncer à me marier avec un homme que j'aime ? Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Parce que tu me le demandes ? » Elle rit en terminant ces derniers mots.

La réplique le piqua au vif. Toute la rancœur qui le rongeait depuis leur rencontre au Tric surgit alors.

- « Parce que c'est comme ça ! Tu ne peux pas l'épouser, Pey ! Je vois bien que tu n'es pas heureuse avec lui, que ses blagues ne te font pas rire, qu'il est bien trop égoïste pour t'aimer pour ce que tu es ! » Il se tut un instant, incapable de poursuivre tant la colère lui coupait le souffle. « Tu ne peux pas l'épouser… tu n'as pas le droit….

- Pas de droit de quoi, Lucas ? lui demanda-t-elle dans un cri

- …. De l'épouser lui….. plutôt que moi…. »

Cette réponse la laissa sans voix. Elle tenta de répliquer, mais les mots lui manquèrent. Levant la tête, elle le regarda à nouveau, les yeux emplis de larmes, cherchant à évacuer le plus vite possible la douleur qui lui pressait le cœur. Les yeux de Lucas lui répondirent comme un écho. La colère et la rage avaient été remplacées par de la tristesse, et il avait les yeux rouges. Elle le connaissait trop bien. Elle savait qu'à cet instant précis, il souffrait. Mais elle ne voulait pas, une nouvelle fois, voir sa vie chamboulée et dictée par cet homme qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à rayer de sa vie, et de sa mémoire. Se retournant en vitesse, elle attrapa son sac et son manteau, et sortit de la pièce. Resté seul dans sa chambre, Lucas l'entendit parler à Lindsey, et sursauta lorsque la porte d'entrée se referma derrière eux.

* * *

La matinée s'étirait de tout son long, et elle était toujours attablée devant sa tasse de café. Elle en était à son quatrième, et il n'était que dix heures du matin. Il faut dire que c'était ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment. Le mariage approchait à grand pas, plus que cinq jours avant que la noce n'ait lieue, et elle ne dormait pas beaucoup. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans le salon, devant la vieille planche à dessin qu'elle avait retrouvé en fouillant dans ses affaires à l'étage, et qu'elle avait ressortie pour l'occasion. Elle avait même recommencé à griffonner un peu, au grand plaisir de Julian qui pouvait à nouveau se moquer de son coup de crayon. Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'y prêtait pas attention. Encore une fois, elle avait saisi le fusain posé sur la table basse à côté d'elle, et elle avait laissé sa main faire le reste, sans y penser. Une fois l'esquisse terminée, elle leva les yeux et soupira. Elle avait encore dessinée le fleuve. Pourtant, elle pensait à de multiples autres choses, mais c'était sans cesse cette route qui revenait dans ses traits, cette allée qui longeait la rivière. Si elle regardait de plus près ce qu'elle avait posé sur la toile, elle pouvait presque ressentir l'odeur de l'herbe fraîche, à laquelle se mélangeait après quelques instants de rêverie l'odeur incomparable de la fumée de moteur… Elle se revit à attendre la dépanneuse, et la voiture de Lucas. Qu'ils avaient été heureux sur le bord de cette route. Le destin les avait fait se rencontrer sur ce chemin, et ils y avaient vécu de beaux moments, lors de leurs escapades.

Elle se leva et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. La cérémonie approchant, elle aurait du penser aux multiples détails qui parsemaient la dernière semaine avant le oui fatidique. Et pourtant. Elle ne pouvait sortir de sa tête les mots que Lucas avait prononcés lors de leur entrevue dans sa chambre. Cela faisait bien dix jours maintenant, mais malgré cela, elle ressassait sans cesse ce qu'il avait dit. Et surtout ce qu'elle avait lu au fond de son regard. La même peine, la même déchirure qu'il y a quatre ans. Cependant, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait pu lire ces sentiments si contradictoires dans les yeux de celui qu'elle avait tant aimé. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait laissé tomber, c'était lui qui était parti après qu'elle lui ait demandé d'attendre. C'était lui qui avait mis fin à leur relation. Et c'était lui qui était passé à autre chose, en sortant avec Lindsey. Bien avant elle. Et maintenant qu'elle avait réussi à aller de l'avant, à oublier le mal qu'il lui avait fait, la souffrance qu'elle avait ressenti durant toutes ces années, il lui demandait de renoncer à tout ça, sans même lui dire pourquoi ? C'était injuste comme demande. Le revoir avait été une souffrance, et plus encore de le voir vivre avec cette femme. Son cœur se serra, et elle sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux. Elle repensa aux frissons qui l'avaient parcourue quand il lui avait pris le bras, l'autre soir. Le contact de sa peau avait été si doux, et si intense à la fois. Son cœur avait failli exploser, et elle n'était resté debout que parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se montrer fragile devant lui. Soudain, elle prit conscience qu'après toutes ces années, son cœur ne battait toujours que pour lui, que grâce à lui. Elle réalisa que depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Tree Hill, elle n'avait pas pensé à Julian une seule minute. Elle se leva, les jambes tremblantes. Repensant au regard qu'elle avait échangé avec Lucas, elle sut qu'elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Il avait raison, sa vie n'était pas avec Julian. Jamais il ne pourrait remplacer Lucas, et jamais elle ne serait heureuse avec lui. Fébrile, elle avança doucement vers la cuisine, et s'approcha de la table où son fiancé lisait le journal.

D'un geste, elle prit sa main, et déposa dans sa paume la bague de fiançailles qu'elle avait ôtée de son doigt.

- « Pardonne-moi ».

Sans même attendre une réaction de la part de Julian, elle se retourna et sortit de la maison. Grimpant dans sa voiture, elle conduisit à toute allure, les cheveux au vent, vers sa destinée. Arrivée à destination, elle frappa en tremblant à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, découvrant un Lucas surpris de la voir devant lui. D'un geste, il lui fit signe d'entrer.

Dans sa tête, les mots se bousculaient sans trouver l'assemblage efficace pouvant former une phrase correcte. Elle n'avait pas imaginé ce moment, ni ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire. Elle savait juste qu'il lui fallait venir, et le voir, lui parler. Elle balbutia, hésita, puis finit par parler.

- « Lucas… je…. tu….. » Son regard posé sur elle lui ôtait tous ses moyens. Elle avança de quelques pas dans sa direction. Sa respiration était rapide, et ses lèvres tremblaient. Des frissons la parcoururent quand il lui toucha la main. Elle ne pouvait plus dire un mot, submergée par l'émotion. Leurs visages de plus en plus proches, elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des siens. Elle l'entendit murmurer, sans comprendre ce qu'il disait, puis elle sentit son souffle sur son visage. Alors, leurs lèvres se touchèrent, effaçant leur peine et leur souffrance.


End file.
